Reunión
by TheKingOfSilence
Summary: (9) Nosotros lo podemos ver de algún modo pero ellos siempre lo van a ver de otra manera…. siempre van a distorsionar la realidad. OneShot... Hell Cat... Reto 1 del forum 'la academia beacon'


**_Reunión_**

"Blake?" se escuchó una voz femenina y luego se escucharon unos jadeos de miedo, unas pisadas y por último como si alguien abría la puerta y saliera huyendo de ese lugar.

"Blake?" se escuchó de nuevo la misma voz femenina y salió por aquel puerta abierta; se encontraba en medio de un bosque

Una mujer de cabello Negro y ojos dorados llamada Cinder salió de aquella cabaña buscando a su 'Blake', su amante.

"Blake, donde estas?' grito Cinder mientras caminaba en ese gran bosque verde y frondoso, luego se escucharon unos pasos de una persona corriendo lejos de ahí.

_**Derecha**_

Cinder camino por la derecha teniendo cuidado por donde iba para no toparse con aquellos peligros que habitaban en aquel bosque.

"Blake, soy yo, Cinder" siguió gritando.

_**Sur**_

Cinder camino hacia el sur preocupada por 'su' pequeña Blakey, ya que el bosque tenía muchos peligros y temía que se topara con un ursa o un beowolf ya que hace mucho tiempo ya no tenía sus armas para que se protegiera (ósea Blake).

"Blake, no corras, estoy aquí"

_**Sureste**_

Cinder seguía caminando mientras que las hojas debajo de ella crujían por las pisadas y seguía caminando con miedo de perder a 'su' Blake, tenía miedo de que huyera y la abandonará, tenía miedo de perderla.

_Cinder llegó a esa pequeña cabaña en aquel bosque apartada de la civilización, Cinder se había enamorado perdidamente de una joven Faunus que era ex miembro de colmillo blanco de cabello Negro como la noche y ojos ámbar claro con orejas de gato. Cinder intento de obtenerla por todos los miedos posibles para enamorarla pero ninguna servía._

_Cinder se dio cuenta que cuando llegó a esa aquella cabaña felizmente algo marchaba mal y es que veía como su amor platónico salía corriendo de aquel lugar como si tuviera miedo de algo o de alguien._

_¿Por que huía?_

_¿De qué tenía miedo?_

_¿habría entrado alguien en la cabaña y por eso huía?_

"Vamos Blake la mala persona ya se fue"

_**Noreste**_

Los pasos cada vez se oían más cercanos pero a la vez lejos. 'Su' pequeña aún seguía corriendo y no sabía por del que lo hacía. 5 minutos después de seguir caminando, enfrente de ella se encontró con un ursa que al parecer este aún no notaba la presencia de Cinder.

Cinder comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la derecha tratando de que el ursa no la notará y tuvo éxito y luego salió corriendo de aquella zona donde estaba el ursa y comenzó a caminar otra vez hacia el norte.

"Vamos Blake, Vamos a intentar tener una camada de gatitos" intento ronronear Cinder pero falló miserablemente.

_**Norte**_

Cinder siguió caminando y siguió caminando.

_Cinder una vez consiguió que Blake se acostara con ella, bueno solo la drogo pero lo consiguió y pasó una noche mágica con ella, en la mañana despertó esperando que su amor se hubiera quedado con ella y dijera: "te amo Cinder" pero no fue así, Cinder despertó sola en aquella cama con las sabanas tapando su cuerpo desnudo_

_Cinder trato una vez de atar a Blake con ella alegando que había quedado embarazada de Blake e incluso le dio una nota del médico diciendo eso pero claro que fue mentira; Cinder le pagó a un tipo y que se pasará de médico para que le hiciera la receta._

"Blake?" siguió hablando y se dio la vuelta ya que escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, estaba nerviosa, sentía como si alguien la observara pero se sentía de una manera diferente, no era Blake y lo sabía perfectamente.

Se sentía como si… se observara a sí misma… pero no tenía lógica eso pensó Cinder.

Cinder decidió restarle importancia a ello y siguió caminando.

"Blake, soy yo Cinder, tu prometida" dijo alegre

**_Las..._**

Después de estar merodeando por todo el bosque en busca de su amada al fin encontró que al parecer era una cabaña abandonada, el bosque era muy grande y para salir de ahí se necesitaba de perdido un día completo o tal vez dos.

Cinder sin hacer ruido camino hacia la cabaña y comenzó a subir las pequeñas escaleras principales de la entrada, oía lentamente como la madera crujía al ser pisada por esta.

Cinder se fue directamente hacia la puerta y la abrió, entró y se encontró con una Blake que respiraba agitadamente.

"Oh Blakey" susurro mientras sonreía y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

"..." Blake se quedó callada mientras se presionaba contra la pared de madera.

"de que huyes?" pregunto mientras sacaba un arma de su gabardina y le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de Blake.

Blake al ver el arma de fuego se asustó más y siguió presionándose más contra la pared con la esperanza de que se abriera un pasadizo secreto mágicamente y salir de huyendo de ese lugar, no podía defenderse Cinder le quito sus armas cuando la atrapo en el muelle de La ciudad de Vale.

*clic*

"estaremos juntas por sie~mpre..." término de hablar mientras que su dedo ya estaba en el gatillo "te amo"

...

...

...

_'Las enfermedades mentales, son una realidad. Nosotros lo podemos ver de algún modo pero ellos siempre lo van a ver de otra manera…. siempre van a distorsionar la realidad'_

"Oh Blake" dijo una Cinder con la cara enrojecida por el deseo mientras besaba el cuello de una Blake inmóvil "Vamos a jugar un poco" siguió besando y luego subía lentamente y besaba sus labios.

La mano de Cinder acariciaba el torso desnudo de Blake y su otra mano recorría la perforación de una bala en el pecho derecho de Blake, los mismos dedos recorrían el área donde una gran mancha roja se extendía.

"Te amo tanto" siguió hablando

"Vamos hacer el amor está noche cariño y no sé, tal vez al fin quede embarazada como siempre dijimos" Cinder vio esos ojos ámbar que seguían abiertos, con su mano izquierda tocó lentamente ese rostro y ascendió delicadamente hasta llegar a esos ojos que tanto amaba, cerro los parpados y de nuevo puso su mano en el pecho "Blake"

* * *

_La Esquizofrenia no es un juego, no sabemos cómo esas personas ven la realidad._

* * *

B**ueno gente, primero que nada tengo que decir que me base en un juego llamado "Reunion" de ahí la inspiración y segundo...este es un fic para un reto de "La Academia Beacon" (un foro en español) y me toco Cinder...la verdad sufrí bien gacho así que jugué reunion y pum! me llego la ****inspiración.**

**otra cosa gente**

**Si conocen a alguien con esquizofrenia por favor tengan dignidad y no se burlen de ellas, tambíen ayudenlas a esa gente por que necesitan apoyo**


End file.
